


【GgAD】《Rose in the Dark》

by tsukikaede



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikaede/pseuds/tsukikaede
Summary: （八十年代美国，黑道Gg，卧底AD）





	1. Chapter 1

第一章：

“对不起，”探员纽特·斯卡曼德局促地说，“我是说，对不起。”他慌乱地扣上手铐，低下头，避免直视阿不思·邓布利多的双眼。

邓布利多晃了晃被冰冷金属箍住的手腕，没有答话。

纽特的表情愈发难堪，“我想，您可以……”他的音调低了下去，中间几个词谁也没有听清，“这是唯一的办法。”

邓布利多仍然回报以出乎意料的沉默，在被押上车的时候，他回头看了纽特一眼。

纽特这才回过神来，他意识到邓布利多漂亮的长发应该是在前几天被剪短的。

“毕竟他曾经是你最崇拜的老师，你心里一定……”蒂娜的语气里有深深的惆怅，在她对上纽特的目光之后，话语忽然止住。

纽特吐出一口气，比叹息更吓人，他脸上的神色看不出来有丝毫如释重负的迹象。

联邦调查局特工阿不思·邓布利多，身高接近六英尺，红褐色头发，入职将近十五年，在经济犯罪调查方面担任一个不大不小的职位。有时候他也给霍格沃茨大学讲课，他为人和蔼风趣，特别受学生欢迎。

而现在的他，顶着两个大大的黑眼圈，浑身烟味，胡子拉碴，窝在某处廉价公寓的角落里，被自己得意门生之一的纽特抓获归案，罪名是“涉嫌参与黑帮洗钱” ，属于白领犯罪门类。

实际上，关于洗钱所用的方法，数量和种类都很多，难以提供完整的清单。不过，一般情况下，洗钱者会通过这样的途径达成目的：金融机构、国际贸易、贵金属、艺术品拍卖、房地产，或者第三方服务机构。而根据FBI的调查，邓布利多参与的显然是的第一种途径，为爱尔兰裔黑帮捣鼓黑钱合法化可谓煞费苦心。作为一位老资历的特工，他当然很清楚FBI调查洗钱的方式，并且作出相应的对付措施，然而，他的手法并非完美无缺，否则就不会被堵在这破地方无法脱身了。

洗钱过程分为三个步骤 ，安置、分层与整合。安置代表这些黑钱收益初步进入金融系统。第二个步骤也就是分层是最复杂的，通常需要这些资金漂洋过海进行至少一次国际流动。分层意味着将黑钱与其原始来源分开，并通过一系列金融交易，创造出复杂的审计跟踪。当黑钱从看似合法的来源归还给那些人时，就是整合。 邓布利多向来秉持谨慎的态度，连洗钱时也不例外。但是，天网恢恢疏而不漏，具体来说，这个案子的过程是这样的——探员们从蛛丝马迹开始调查某个空壳公司的账目，然后顺藤摸瓜破获洗钱案件，而邓布利多被捕，属于一个顺手牵羊的意外。

邓布利多以一种玩世不恭的态度换上囚服，拍照时咧嘴笑一笑，挑衅似的。

关于“为什么要做出这种事”，他当然有一个滴水不漏的原因。

迟早会有这一天的，至少，别人这么觉得，这就够了。

他一直单身，跟弟弟阿不福思轮流照顾重病的妹妹阿利安娜。半年前的某一天，阿不福思开车载着阿利安娜前往某个农场散心，非常不幸的是，半路上阿利安娜突然犯病，结果，车子开进了地狱。

邓布利多没有像某些旁人想象中那样开始新的生活，相反的，他越来越失魂落魄，仿佛失去了生活的方向，他开始流连赌场。渐渐入不敷出，透支信用卡，高利贷……一度被什么人打得头破血流。

于是他开始加入曾经给自己放贷的爱尔兰黑帮的洗钱活动，以此获得可观的报酬 ，他需要钱，他需要很多很多钱，只有在赌桌上他才能忘记那些不愉快。尽管他曾经对学生开玩笑说，赌钱并不是精明的消遣方式，谁能想到他会沉迷于这种事。

被逮捕以后，按照规定的流程走一遍，过场而已，与律师说一说，开庭，认罪伏法，下一步就是越狱。

这当然是按计划来的。邓布利多不禁想，自己当初可没料到会亲自执行这个计划，他想到自己的学生盖勒特，如果盖勒特当年能顺利毕业的话，或许上头会选择让这孩子来。

他已经好几年没见过盖勒特了。

为了“演得像一点”，还得避免更多的人知情，监狱方面并不知道邓布利多入狱是因为有任务在身，也就是说，邓布利多要真正玩一场越狱，一旦被发现，追捕者会毫不留情。

好吧，好吧，但愿他四十岁的肌肉还像十五年前入职考试时那样灵活敏捷。

他没在监狱里呆几天——虽然打了好几场架，事实上，他很快就用一小块玻璃碎片反射阳光崩掉井盖上的螺丝，顺着排水口爬出监狱围墙。

他浑身脏兮兮的，必须在河里洗个澡。他跑啊跑啊，顺手牵羊不知道谁家的衣服，翻过篱笆——还摸了摸后院里的金毛寻回犬。

穿过巷子以后，他手里多了一只旧螺丝刀，这玩意有多种用途，一个网球，是很好的东西，或许是哪个小朋友遗落的。

是时候搞一辆车。

把网球钻一个窟窿，对准锁孔，利用瞬间高压冲击锁芯。打开车门，坐上驾驶位，系好安全带，打火，在自己的通缉令发布之前离开这里。

现在，他开车行驶在从费城到大西洋城的路上。车速不能太快，适时打开雨刷，遵守道路交通安全规则，不要让路上可能遇见的交警生疑。

从此以后他就要孤身犯险，只有他跟少数几个人知道，阿利安娜与阿不福思在“被死亡”以后，换了新的身份好端端生活在阿拉斯加。或许那里的空气对阿利安娜的病情会有些好处。

是的，之前发生的这一切，其实是一个构思已久的卧底计划的前奏，犯罪，越狱，逃亡。直到想方设法进入有犯罪帝国之称的纽蒙迦德，才是预想中的开端。

为了保密起见，只有少数几个人知道这件事的真相。纽特被吓坏了吧。

收音机里播着《beat it》，邓布利多点燃一支烟，开始无端地想念盖勒特。

（未完待续）


	2. Chapter 2

第二章：

邓布利多把车窗稍微摇下来一点，让风吹进来，轻拂他的头发。

他想念盖勒特，盖勒特是他教过的最优秀的学生，一个金发的男孩，性格恣意张扬，活像只金色的大鸟，拿过好几次奖学金。盖勒特与养母相依为命，除此之外没有别的家人，养母是附近小学的科学老师，教四年级。

盖勒特说过，他一直以来的梦想是成为一名FBI特工，只要等到他从大学里顺顺利利毕业，再向FBI递交入职申请，去总部参加培训，一套流程走下来，如果不出什么意外的话，他就会在邓布利多手底下做事。

邓布利多何尝不想念盖勒特，盖勒特冲进他杂乱的办公室，猛一下关上门，T恤上还沾了点土。办公桌上的文件洒落一地，他们的身体交缠在一起，他们汗水淋漓，他嗅到盖勒特身上松柏似的香气，这可不能让别人知道，现在是八十年代，有些旁人总是很顽固、守旧，更何况他们还是师生关系。

那一年的夏天似乎相当短暂，他好不容易能请假陪伴阿利安娜去纽约治病，一去就是一个多月，回来却已联系不上盖勒特，他试图去盖勒特的住处寻找，却听到附近的邻居说，盖勒特的养母在一个月以前死于煤气事故，而盖勒特匆匆变卖家产，不知搬到哪里去了。

盖勒特连一封信都没有给他留下。他试图通过一些方式调查盖勒特的去向，终归一无所获。

盖勒特消失的彻彻底底，但愿他只是想再来一遍好好生活，可不要卷入什么奇怪的事情上去。

如果盖勒特还在他身边的话，邓布利多是想，如果。不过，命运竟然让有着大好前程的年轻人经历这样的变故，未免太残忍了些。

邓布利多苦笑，现在不是想这个的时候，还是好好考虑考虑接下来怎么办吧，他才只是迈出了计划的第一步，接下来他将会长途跋涉，运用自己的到达位于大西洋城的安全屋，与特别行动组的同伴见面。

根据特别行动组掌握的信息，纽蒙迦德的头领格林德沃这几年身体一直不好，其“事业”的重心也转移回了美国东海岸，再加上，几乎凭空冒出来了个小格林德沃——据称是格林德沃的私生子，此前一直在澳大利亚念书，履历看上去很糟糕，赌博、滥用药物、连交通违章都不知多少次。可以说，小格林德沃像其他纨绔子弟那样，吊儿郎当地念贵族学校，在父亲掏了一大笔钱“赞助”了一幢大楼的情况下才得以升入商学院，仿佛在故意消耗家业与父辈的耐心似的。但是，让邓布利多怀疑的是，小格林德沃如果真是个败家子，格林德沃怎么会放心地将他推出来，作为唯一的继承人负责纽蒙迦德的一些重要事业。小格林德沃的履历真的如同FBI所调查到的那样吗，他背后或许隐藏着什么重要的东西。

费城FBI决定彻底打击纽蒙迦德，因为格林德沃对这一犯罪帝国的统治越来越冷酷无情，他让人检查当地刊登有他照片的报纸，并且命令杀手对相关记者进行一场场公开的谋杀，以此在当地制造恐怖威压的气氛。他的手下肆无忌惮地从事贩毒与人口买卖活动，与此同时许多其他黑帮却尽量避免实行这种可以被称作称为“吸引执法机构审查”的活动。

而任务是艰巨的，明面上，格林德沃父子的手都是干干净净，就算抓到骨干成员，这父子俩也有极大可能脱罪，更何况，FBI高层是否有内鬼，这也是个尴尬但是不可以回避的问题。

所以FBI成立了特别行动组，决定让某个人作为卧底进入纽蒙迦德，慢慢往上爬，逐步摸清纽蒙迦德的组织结构，如果能够接近格林德沃，那就太好了。

与此同时，大西洋城郊外的某处酒店里。

作为犯罪帝国纽蒙迦德的头领，格林德沃会被一些人描述为疯子，残忍又恶毒。甚至按照一些线人的说法，如果有人对格林德沃表现出来不尊敬，或者看他的眼神带着轻蔑，他就会毫不留情地命令手下杀掉那个人。

真是可笑的传言。格林德沃想，他这辈子都做过什么他很清楚，但他可不是什么疯子。

他的挣钱挣得最快的一次是在十年前，也就是1976年，大西洋城宣布将赌博合法化，格林德沃敏锐地考虑到应该将赌博作为纽蒙迦德的主要收入来源。他投资建筑承包公司，作为开发商在大西洋城建造新赌场，在赌场建好以后，就可以进一步捞钱。当然，纽蒙迦德是讲究信誉的，也出现过不知死活的家伙试图抢劫赌场，他们的下场是立刻被格林德沃的手下追上，当那几个胆大包天的蟊贼的尸体从水沟里浮出来的时候，警方才反应过来到底发什么了什么事。

看到格林德沃领着儿子还有部下走进酒店，阿伯内西的表情僵住了，小格林德沃做了个“请”的手势，让阿伯内西走进包厢，试图以此打破僵局。

小格林德沃满面春风：“来吧，阿伯内西，喝点麦芽威士忌嘛？” 他挥手招呼服务生过来。

格林德沃抬头，盯着悬挂起的电视——里面播着无聊的广告，他头也不回，淡淡的说，“盖勒特，也给我要一杯。”

格林德沃身形高大，白发，右眼眶里装了一只义眼。他的穿着活像个正经实业家。

在他们背后，文达·罗齐尔正在与奎妮·戈德斯坦恩窃窃私语，不知道说些什么，这对于紧张的阿伯内西来说更是雪上加霜，他不得不分心去注意两个女人的谈话，他知道这一切都只不过是在格林德沃他们走进酒店的一瞬间发生，他怕来不及，他不知道格林德沃是不是抓住了他的什么把柄，但愿只是一次试探，他甚至开始暗中祈祷——他从十年前因为印制伪钞入狱之后就放弃了这玩意好么。

服务生推着手推车，不紧不慢过来，小格林德沃伸手抓起一瓶麦芽威士忌，摇了摇，又摇摇头，对服务生说，“我觉得还是喝朗姆比较好一点。”

服务生耸耸肩，一副满不在乎的样子，就跟他不知道眼前是多么危险的人物一般。

小格林德沃又开腔了，“要不然，你去拿吧。”他的眼睛盯着阿伯内西。

阿伯内西尽可能缓慢地挪过去，几乎是每一步都要迟疑一下——但是又不能表现出不敬。

当阿伯内西弯下腰时，小格林德沃取出一把左轮手枪，扔掉外套，跳到阿伯内西身后，不，他没有开枪，而是用另一只手给阿伯内西的耳朵后面狠狠来了一拳。这一下打得阿伯内西直径扑倒在手推车上，放在最上面的酒瓶与玻璃杯在冲击之下掉了出来，碎了一地。

阿伯内西稍微清醒了一点，他意识到自己的手脚都被牢牢捆住，绳索上打的结应该是渔夫常用的，也是他熟悉的。格林德沃的两名亲信——麦克道夫与克拉夫特，此时正牢牢地按住他。

阿伯内西抬头，迎上格林德沃的微笑，对方又转向小格林德沃，“盖勒特，很好，很不错，记住，永远不要对需要身体力行的事生疏。”

小格林德沃拿枪柄敲一下阿伯内西的脑门。如同打开了什么开关一般，阿伯内西突然开始叫嚷：“你知道的，我并没有做什么，”又注视小格林德沃，“真的，我没有撒谎。” 他的辩解着实苍白无力，脸色则比话语更苍白，仿佛是一个垂死的病患。

这一切都被格林德沃看在眼里，他渐渐走近，“放松”，他说，“你看，没有抬棺材的人过来，所以不必担心。”他身上戴的一个瓶子形状的挂坠轻轻摇晃，“我知道你不是那种吃里扒外的人，我只是想让你记住。”

“是的，只是一点教训而已，只是一点。”小格林德沃的声音响起，语气有点像他的父亲，却略显轻快。

“也好！”格林德沃点点头。

麦克道夫与克拉夫特开始行动，手法干净利落，毫不拖泥带水，很快的，也许只过了一瞬间，一条鲜红的舌头就落在他们手里了，那是阿伯内西的舌头。

鲜血喷涌，把蓝色地毯染成暗红。

剩下的事统统教给手下来做就行，他们会烧掉沾血的衣服与地毯，在淋浴喷头下仔仔细细洗一个小时的澡，一丁点血迹也不能放过。只是苦了阿伯内西，他可得在医院里好好躺上一阵子。

（未完待续）

格林德沃几位手下的名字出自设定集。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章：

到达大西洋城之后，按照特别行动组的计划，邓布利多会去投靠他曾经参与洗钱的爱尔兰黑帮设在这里的分会。这种经营肮脏地下酒吧还让人打黑拳的黑帮比起纽蒙迦德来，充其量只能说是小打小闹。毕竟，谁都不可能一步登天，非得慢慢从底层开始，用从事了一辈子卧底工作的前辈的话讲就是“融入他们，取得他们的信任”。

邓布利多在爱尔兰黑帮混了将近一年，期间经历了不少风风雨雨。确切来说，他给帮派里藏过货；在火并时替帮派首领挨过一枪——他们找了不靠谱的黑市医生给他取子弹，导致上臂落下一个歪歪扭扭的疤痕，尽管不妨碍活动；跟比自己高一个头的打手单挑还把对方揍到骨裂；当然做的最多也是最擅长的还是洗钱。还有一件事，邓布利多毕竟当过FBI特工，他教给喽啰们怎么应付FBI搜查，如何对付FBI审讯，还有怎样在FBI眼皮子底下带货，这些都是非常实用的技巧。一开始因为他曾经的FBI身份而对他感到怀疑的喽啰，也渐渐开始佩服他。他也“入乡随俗”，在地下黑拳上扔了一把把赌注，因为曾经在监狱里呆过，他还跟有类似经历的人一样，在膝盖上刺青“绝不向条子下跪”含义的图案。

旁人喊他“教授”。并不是从前课堂上学生们的尊称，而是喽啰们对他们的小头目表示敬意。不知不觉间，他已经对必要的黑话跟手艺滚瓜烂熟，从前的生活像啤酒泡沫一样远去。从前他会在晚上读书，一旁的电视音量开得不大，他有空瞄几眼电视，断断续续看过重播的《朱门恩怨》【1】，后来换成了《家有阿福》【2】，邓布利多离开正常生活时，它才刚刚开播，不知道现在演得怎么样了。

现在的他会在地下酒吧震耳欲聋的音乐中喝着一瓶麦芽威士忌，提醒手下小弟要记得验货。酒吧里的电视满屏雪花点，不过就算没有雪花点，邓布利多也不能在电视屏幕上看到马克斯·怀特，因为他们不喜欢看家庭剧，他们喜欢的是一些从别处搞到的碟片，据说是实拍，谁知道呢。

耐心等了这么久，久得让人绝望，他甚至在与专案组的探员联络时，打趣说大家都在磨洋工，还把他拱手送给爱尔兰黑帮，混得如鱼得水。米勒娃·麦格则回应以玩笑，说因为邓布利多顶着一头红发，所以要把他让给爱尔兰黑帮。

专案组并不会对，不过，一是不能对犯罪坐视不理，二是要减轻邓布利多的负罪感，顺带帮他更轻松地站稳跟脚。专案组也会适时利用邓布利多提供的情报联系FBI本部，将爱尔兰黑帮搞出的一些事端打掉，当然，这种事要跟邓布利多撇清关系。

终于，机会来了，爱尔兰黑帮的首领不幸吃了牢饭，当然，他这种人，在监狱里也是能控制黑帮行动。问题是不能亲力亲为，于是他吩咐小弟联系“教授”，说有一批军火要卖给纽蒙迦德，让“教授”负责。

这可以算是爱尔兰黑帮数年来最大的买卖，足足上千支枪械。

邓布利多欣然接受，底下的人只当他是想立个大功，或者揣测他想趁首领不在独吞回扣。他们怎么可能想到，此时邓布利多的狂喜是因为，这场交易是很好的跳板，他即将接触到纽蒙迦德。

正所谓在纷乱的生活中不放弃目标的人才是卧底的好材料，邓布利多做到了。

这种交易应该只有格林德沃的部下出面，能见到这位犯罪大师的部下也好，阶段胜利达成。

于是，待到时机合适，邓布利多顺利赶到约定的那家高档餐厅。

面前走来一个系着羊毛围巾的男人，帽檐底下漏出几缕白发，身边跟着几名保镖。

邓布利多连忙起身迎接。他已经无数次在档案上看到过这个人的样子，格林德沃竟然亲自到场。

难道，他们看出了什么？邓布利多告诉自己要放轻松，自己的事目前不会露出任何破绽。

“我听说过你，‘教授’，曾经是FBI。”格林德沃优雅地笑出来，“后来干了这一行。”

邓布利多奉承，“果然您什么事都知道。”

“聊聊你家人的事吧。”出乎意料的是，格林德沃一个字也没有提到军火，而是话锋一转，说出了这样一句话。

似乎他已对邓布利多明面上的经历了若指掌，纽蒙迦德的情报网不可小觑啊。

“我在从前，几乎没有个人生活，”邓布利多低头，颓唐地说，然后迅速抬头，“抱歉。”

格林德沃点头，示意他继续说。

“我……我当初很不适应，如果没有家人的话，我应该把闲暇时间花到什么事上。”邓布利多的话语开头有些结结巴巴，后来越来越流利，“谢谢您，我很久没有跟别人说起过我的家人了。 ”

两人就这样有一搭没一搭地谈话，邓布利多为了应付，甚至连当年FBI总部的一些花边都抖落出来了，格林德沃始终不提军火交易，既然格林德沃没有发话，邓布利多也不敢先说。

末了，格林德沃打了个哈欠，“和你聊天真有趣，可以回去聊聊吗？”

邓布利多似乎有点明白格林德沃到底想做什么了，他只能硬着头皮表示无比荣幸，然后跟随格林德沃，离开了餐厅。

一共是六辆车，邓布利多刚刚在第三辆的后座上坐稳，车门就打开了，坐进来一位穿着跟格林德沃相似的保镖。

果然，邓布利多没有猜错，格林德沃只是想把他当成诱饵，估计路上会遇到伏击之类的。

此前专案组给邓布利多提供的消息在他脑海中一闪而过，说格林德沃与曾经的合作伙伴汤姆·里德尔关系恶化。

想到这里，他将手伸进大衣口袋，牢牢攥住枪。

汽车稳稳当当的行驶着，邓布利多忖度，格林德沃此时在哪辆车上，还是这六辆车当中任何一辆上都没有他。

车队不紧不慢地拐了个弯。

突然，邓布利多听见背后传来砰砰几声枪响。

（未完待续）

1、电视剧，1978年首播。

2：情景喜剧，于1986年9月22日至1990年3月24日在美国NBC播出。下文提到的马克斯·怀特是《家有阿福》的演员。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章：

果然遇到了埋伏。

车队立刻提速，背后枪声、引擎轰鸣声一齐压过来，邓布利多下意识俯身，顷刻间，他所乘坐的车如同发疯的公牛一般，在路上打转。

一定是车胎爆了。邓布利多还来不及细想，一声脆响之后，车子侧后方撞向护栏，后挡风玻璃碎得一塌糊涂，他身边那位保镖在冲击力下不省人事。

眩晕感袭来，邓布利多晃晃脑袋，抄起两把枪——他又从保镖手里找到另一把，一脚踹开车门。这辆破车可以暂时作为掩体，他蹲下，挪到适当的位置。

枪声重新响起，那些人的目标肯定是格林德沃。

格林德沃一手拿枪，推开变形的车门，从翻掉的车里爬出来。眼前出现的是贝拉特里克斯夫人，这个疯女人手持一把m16，一边跑一边朝格林德沃射击。格林德沃迅速往侧边跑去，同时开枪还击，子弹擦过他的右侧颧骨，他往后倒退，靠近另一辆满是弹孔的车，敏捷地从瘪出一个大坑的引擎盖上滑过去，蹲下。

车窗玻璃碎了一地，子弹撞在车辆的铁质框架上，发出重重的响声。

贝拉特里克斯夫人的狂笑被枪声掩盖，格林德沃瞥见在十几步远处，“教授”正以一辆破车充作掩体，朝敌人举起枪。

“教授”应该也瞅见了格林德沃。

格林德沃车上的保镖刚才挡在他身前替他挨了子弹，其他三辆车不知道情况，目前只有“教授”还是个能撑一会的。

这次真是失算，不过，没有时间给格林德沃懊恼了。为今之计，他必须逃出生天，找汤姆·里德尔算账。

贝拉特里克斯夫人需要换弹夹，一群喽啰一拥而上，开始了第二波射击。

邓布利多从藏身处跃出，朝另一辆车跑去，刚才观察到这辆车损坏得不太严重。

他双枪齐发，放倒了几个敌人。终于跑到合适的位置，踢开两个保镖的尸体，把死掉的司机拽出来。

有个喽啰见邓布利多不再开枪，试探地从侧边爬过来，还没来得及扣动扳机，就被邓布利多一枪击毙。

来不及了，打火，猛踩一脚油门，撞飞眼前掉落的车门，减速，他必须要把格林德沃带上。

子弹追着汽车的行驶轨迹打在路面上，水泥碎块飞溅开来。

说时迟那时快，格林德沃在汽车经过的时候从掩体后面窜出来，开枪撂倒冲过来的喽啰，一只手扒住车门框，迅速跳上车。

邓布利多恨不得把油门踩碎，他刚刚从裂掉的后视镜里看到敌人的车辆越追越近，后视镜就被子弹打碎。

“左转，有条河。”他听到格林德沃的声音。

邓布利多在下一个十字路口猛打方向盘，紧追在后面的那辆车措手不及，被抛上了绿化带。其余几辆车穷追不舍，眼前就是那条河，邓布利多急忙把方向盘回正。

车子一头扎进了河里。

河水冰冷刺骨，格林德沃拖着昏迷的邓布利多，往近处的桥墩潜游过去。两人的身上之前都被玻璃碴划出不少小伤口，沁出的鲜血晕开在河水里。

子弹从斜上方打入水中，闷响传来。

邓布利多做了好几个梦，他梦见久违的费城，梦见院子里的割草机，梦见那只名叫“福克斯”的红色鹦鹉——在离开之前，他委托纽特照顾它。梦见天气好的时候，与家人去国家公园露营，他梦想这样。

在梦中出现最多的还是那个金发的年轻人，别的学生都走掉以后，盖勒特留下来跟他单独聊一聊，礼拜天他带盖勒特去靶场，还有，他带着阿利安娜与阿不福思在院子里烤肉，邀请盖勒特加入。

梦境的最后，他坐在沙发上，门口响起了那个熟悉的脚步声，他抬头，却发现迎面走过来的是格林德沃。

为什么会是格林德沃？

邓布利多惊醒时，发觉自己正躺在医院里。

他挣扎着想坐起来，却被护士制止，“脑震荡需要卧床。”

在医院里的这个礼拜过得很漫长，期间有纽蒙迦德的人过来保护邓布利多，那天晚上他听见远处有交火的声音，但是持续的时间不是很长，他手无寸铁，得保持警惕，因此一夜未合眼。不过，这次以后，医院的围墙处再没有枪声想起过。

格林德沃在礼拜天的时候姗姗来迟，“本来想早点来看你的，但是我必须得处理自己的事儿。”他友好地伸出手，“谢谢你，阿不思·邓布利多。”

邓布利多听到对方称呼他的名字，而非“教授”这个绰号。

还没等邓布利多回应，格林德沃又发话了，他以一种耐人寻味的语气问道，“你想要什么？”

邓布利多反应过来，对方这是在试探，不愧是老谋深算的格林德沃。毕竟自己理论上也可以不必舍命救他，当务之急就是给这样的举动找个比较好的理由。

“如果我一个人逃了，大概纽蒙迦德的人会追杀我到天涯海角。”邓布利多耸耸肩，“可我还想在大西洋城混下去，我喜欢这个地方。”

他又补充道，“至于我想要什么，我想多挣几笔钱，在佛罗里达买个海岛，过舒服日子去。”

格林德沃笑了，“果然谁都想金盆洗手，又有几个人能办到呢。顺便说一句，你的枪法不错。”

邓布利多表现出适度的自豪，“那是因为实战经验丰富，早先我在学生时代，射击成绩就都是A+。”

射击成绩A+，这又让他想到盖勒特，盖勒特的射击成绩回回都是A+。

“你现在的位置似乎不适合你，如果你们的首领从那地方出来了……你不愿意带着一堆遇到条子盘查就吓得跳进沟里的废物在贫民窟卖药吧。”格林德沃注视着邓布利多的眼睛，流利地说。

“可是，那批枪，您也知道的。首领交代过我。”邓布利多表现出犹豫的神色。

“就算我还你的人情，”格林德沃拍拍他的肩膀，“你再想想，‘教授’应该是个聪明人。”

邓布利多作出思考的样子，过了一会儿，他突然冒出一句，“承蒙您的关照。”

他看到对方满意地点头，“欢迎来到纽蒙迦德，‘教授’先生。”

邓布利多明白，他抓住了进入纽蒙迦德的机会。他也清楚，格林德沃可真是个老狐狸，就算从枪林弹雨中被搭救出来，也不会对此掉以轻心，今天的试探只是前奏，之后还会有更多的试探，直到对方开始信任他。

他还得继续去打黑拳的地方下注，多输一点钱是一点，戏要做足，要不然再弄个别的把柄，出院以后就跟特别行动组联系，看看上头怎么安排。别想什么尽快进入高层之类容易打草惊蛇的事，有事做就不温不火，不能走捷径。

格林德沃走在返回纽蒙迦德总部的路上，盖勒特被派去西海岸“开拓业务”，据说成效不错，预计下个月回来。

关于上个礼拜遇到的袭击，他本来是从某个基本不怎么可靠的来源那里得到了一些碎片化的、半真半假的消息，于是索性亲自出马，让保镖换了大衣，跟“教授”一块充作诱饵，自己则坐在头一辆车上——一般而言，别人不会料到他坐在这种地方。

然而，路边埋伏的枪手们，却早已得知他做在哪辆车上。再加上，那些人的火力，比他设想中要猛得多。

一次非常糟糕的失算，这种情况，想都不用想，肯定是因为身边又有内鬼。这几年里他过得实在太顺风顺水了，直到前一阵子汤姆·里德尔忽然与他反目成仇，毕竟谁都想在大西洋城一家独大，而不是与另一股势力分庭抗礼。

他不会被自信给毁掉，但是他得活着，等着汤姆·里德尔毁掉的那一天，无论是被自信毁掉，还是被他亲手毁掉，甚至被条子发现要害。

当务之急是调查内鬼的问题，阿伯内西的嫌疑很大，那小子心里不可能没有积怨，割舌头会相当痛的，但是他绝对没有这个胆量。去年的时候，阿伯内西完成了一笔大买卖，得意洋洋被灌了几杯应该掺了点药物的朗姆酒就不知天高地厚，按阿伯内西的辩白，是“迷迷糊糊把货仓位置透露给了酒吧里的女人”，差点让那个据点被条子端掉，既然阿伯内西这件事犯在舌头上，那么就拿舌头开刀。如果还有下次，就不是一条舌头能补偿的了。

那么其他人呢，需要好好调查，他花了快要一个礼拜时间，稍微有点进展。

这个礼拜以来，纽蒙迦德的戒备又恢复了十多年前那副密不透风的样子，果然有部下报告，身份不明者朝医院赶去估计要袭击邓布利多，多亏格林德沃事先知会了人手在医院防卫。

格林德沃不愿意看到“教授”有什么闪失，也是做给别人看，格林德沃是多么的有债必还。他会让人把一些边缘的洗钱任务交给邓布利多，看看对方完成得怎么样，倘若接二连三立下大功，就显得相当蹊跷。

（未完待续）


	5. Chapter 5

第五章：

“我觉得这个阿不思·邓布利多没那么简单。实际上，我比您更了解他……他曾经是我的老师。”

“盖勒特，所以你想做什么？”

“我有一个计划，”对方并没有详细说出计划内容，而是隔了大概有两秒，轻轻地喊了一声，“爸爸。”

“随你，”一阵停顿过后，“就当把他送给你了。”

唱片机里放出优雅的音乐，是舒伯特的小夜曲，格林德沃喝了一口高脚杯中的白兰地，挂下电话。

与此同时，邓布利多正在赌场消磨时间，今天手气差得要命，还不得不忍耐时不时蹭过来的两个女人刺鼻的香水味，并且对她们装出很感兴趣的样子。邓布利多知道，自己才加入纽蒙迦德不久，一举一动都有监视，估计自己今天的活动也会被人报告给纽蒙迦德总部的那个什么奎妮·戈德斯坦恩——据说她是个心理学博士，谁知道呢。邓布利多挠挠头，将手里攥的筹码扔在桌上，大吼一声“红桃A！”，引得身边的女人发出放诞的大笑。这时，有人递给他一支烟，他没有去接。

如果在街上看到条子，邓布利多会下意识地躲开。他已经考虑好了，万一自己能在这次行动中侥幸活下去，或许会申请调离，黑夜里的生活迟早会让他没法继续回到探员生活的。

加入纽蒙迦德以后的生活，跟之前混爱尔兰黑帮时，并没有太大的不同，总是有人要去教训，有货要去运，区别就是更高级了点，手底下的人多了点。邓布利多现在也算是个小负责人，一个不上不下的位置，如果不出什么意外的话，再过几年说不定能接触到高层。当然不可能进入决策层，他到底是个半路杀出来的，还当过FBI，凭什么跟那些追随格林德沃打天下的老家伙们比。

爱尔兰黑帮的那批枪械，纽蒙迦德终究是买下来了，只不过，他们没有让邓布利多参与，而是换了其他人。邓布利多被换去负责对付某个不听话的小帮派，他亲眼看到纽蒙迦德的人把那些“不合作”的混混浇上汽油，活活烧死。

那些在火焰中挣扎的混混们，虽然没有一个的手是干净的，最轻微的也有打架或者卖叶子之类的前科，重的则是背了人命，但是他们同样没有一个应该被活活烧死，他们应该上法庭，经由审判，轻的坐牢，重的坐电椅。

他只相信审判。

眼睁睁看到年轻人被烧死已经让他难过得灌下一整瓶威士忌，然后极不体面地吐了一地，依稀记得酒吧老板还只能好声好气赔笑脸。是啊，他现在是纽蒙迦德的“教授”，还立过功，他就算命令酒吧即刻歇业，酒吧老板也得乖乖听话。

邓布利多想，纽蒙迦德的那些人，也应该上法庭。迟早会有这样一天。他坚信他们躲不过法庭，格林德沃也躲不过。不知道为什么，邓布利多的心底忽然泛起一丝隐秘的思绪，自己不想看到格林德沃出现在被告席上——虽然他犯的事早够坐十几次电椅了。他在记忆中搜寻格林德沃的面容，不，他不该这样，那个人的眼睛有什么好回想的。

直到半个月以后的某一天，经历了一场复杂的谈判以后，邓布利多靠在树上点燃一支烟，隐隐约约听见几步开外两个手下的谈话。

“那小子呢？”

“在后备箱里。”

“看紧点，别让他跑了。”

一个手下踢了踢汽车后备箱盖。

“我说，他可真是机灵。”另一个人发出啧啧的声音。

邓布利多掐灭烟，大步走过去，“你们两个，怎么回事？”

“这小子运气不好，听见了不该听见的，想不到还是个机灵的，两个兄弟之前没捉到他，自己反倒断了腿。这样一来，这小子是不能留了，现在绑在后备箱里，预备着过会儿把他拽出来，然后……”

邓布利多的心猛地一沉。他不能容忍这种事，上次那件事让他难受至极，有的人毕竟罪不至死，他非但没有机会救，还得装出一副满不在乎的样子。而这次，他盘算着，可能有机会让他心里好过一点。

邓布利多拉长了脸，烦闷地说，“我今天心情不好，想试试这一招。”顺手掏出钞票递给手下，“就当是我买下他了。”

谈判时的另一方一直不肯松口也是被手下们看在眼里的，气氛一度紧张到拔枪的地步。因此，两名手下没有多想，拿了钱塞进衣兜，笑嘻嘻地一口一个“教授”，转头就是往赌场奔。

邓布利多爬上车，一脚油门疾驰而去，他得提防有没有人跟踪，绕了几圈确定没有谁跟着他，就将车子停到僻静地方。

他下车，环顾四周，跑过去打开后备箱盖。

映入眼帘的是一头金发，谢天谢地，这个人没有被闷死，还在挣扎。

邓布利多伸手将那人的脸扳过来，另一只手去揭对方嘴上的胶带。

他的手停在了半空中。

是盖勒特！是盖勒特！

盖勒特当然也认出来了他，邓布利多从盖勒特那双眼睛里看到了满满的惊诧。

实际上他也只发愣了几秒钟，他以最快的速度解开盖勒特的束缚。盖勒特手脚并用从后备箱里爬出来，一把揪住邓布利多的领带，磕磕绊绊地说。

“为什么是你？我认得你的嗓音，他们喊你‘教授’。”盖勒特的嗓音嘶哑，手里使不上劲儿，胳膊肘打着哆嗦。

邓布利多低头，不去接触盖勒特的目光，想必这目光里满满都是震惊与失落。盖勒特的心肯定被深深伤透了，他的邓布利多教授，他的爱人，他最敬重的老师，竟然沦落到给黑帮做事，这样一种不堪到极致的存在。

“是我。”他低声说。

“你去给他们……给那帮社会渣滓，当‘教授’”，盖勒特转过脸去，声嘶力竭地说，“你都忘了吗？你跟我说的，你都忘了！”

“盖勒特，你听我说，我并不是……”邓布利多的声音渐渐细了下去，最终默不作声。他何尝不愿意解释，跟盖勒特解释他是个卧底，他并不是真正的叛徒。然而他不可以解释，他得忍耐，忍耐盖勒特发泄怒火，忍耐那句椎心泣血的“你跟我说的，你都忘了！”。如果有朝一日真相大白于天下，他将会对盖勒特道歉，道歉自己今日没有跟他说出实话，直到真相大白的那一刻，他都无法对盖勒特说出实话。

盖勒特苦笑着瘫倒下去，邓布利多赶忙去搀扶，却听见他开始喃喃自语，“……我将不带任何保留……”

那是FBI的入职誓词。

（未完待续）

（小盖怀疑老邓是卧底，于是设局去老邓身边卧底……还挺会演的嘛。）


	6. Chapter 6

第六章：

“对不起。”盖勒特狠狠吸了一口烟，率先开口道歉。

邓布利多手持一卷医用橡皮胶布，他撕掉一小截，粘在颧骨处的擦伤上。之前，盖勒特的情绪稍微平复，好不容易听进去他的一番话，终于同意跟他回到这处安全屋，当然不可以直接往他常去的住处跑，毕竟要小心有人跟踪。

就在刚才，他递给盖勒特一大杯咖啡，又帮盖勒特找出来卷烟。

或许他表现得克制一点才是让盖勒特远离危险的最好方法。

“阿尔……我只是太激动了，我想不到，我怎么可能想到。”盖勒特满眼血丝，双手紧紧攥住，指关节因为用力而发白。

邓布利多嗫嚅，“我也想不到，盖尔。”

“你跟他们混在一起，一块在臭水沟里做着无赖勾当，”盖勒特仰头，头发凌乱，他的声音愈发低沉，带着颤抖，“我的养母就是死在这种人手里，她本来该看着我从霍格沃茨大学毕业，看着我成为FBI。”

惊诧的表情再一次浮现在邓布利多脸上，他下意识问了一句，“不是煤气事故吗？”

盖勒特调整一下呼吸，好叫自己不会显得太激动，“煤气事故？那些人对我说，当时花生酱从锅里溢出来，可是，”他猛地咳嗽，音调随之抬高，“她对花生过敏，我们从来不吃花生酱。”

“她是四年级的科学老师，班上有个孩子，大人是有前科的那种，当过药头。”

“那天，她让孩子们做一个风车，作为期末作业，可是，”盖勒特眉头紧锁，显然是陷入了痛苦的回忆中，“她给我打电话，说有个孩子做的风车，塑料扇叶里，能看到一些白色粉末。”

“我不知道她为什么没有报警，似乎是她觉得自己小题大做了，这种怀疑很大概率是一场虚惊。我说我回家看看……然后……”盖勒特的嘴唇哆嗦着，再也说不下去了。

过了一会儿，他稍稍安静一点，就继续开口。养母的死亡被他隔去，他说的是：

“连风车也不见了踪影，后来我知道，我们惹上的不是普通的混混。”

邓布利多小心翼翼向前，抱住盖勒特，这一次，对方没有推开他。

盖勒特的头埋在邓布利多的臂弯里，他对养母的感情是真的，对凶手的仇恨也是真的，养母教的班上是有一个小药头家的孩子，是有一次制作风车的期末作业，但是，风车扇叶里没有什么粉末。

他自己编的这个故事其实挺曲折，药头把货昧下，藏在孩子做的风车里，孩子不知情把这玩意带到学校，又叫小学老师发现，然后顺理成章地引出一起杀人灭口的案子，小风车自然是被凶手带走了。

他在心中默念，“妈妈，请宽恕我不能说出真相。”

那终归是他的养母，他很多年里唯一的亲人，那个女人不漂亮，不优雅，胖乎乎的，一双疲倦的灰眼睛，总是穿俗气的碎花裙子，然而对盖勒特来说，她是最好的妈妈，她无条件地爱他。想当年，是她听到微弱的哭声把盖勒特从落叶堆里刨出来，她流了很多泪，竟然有人会狠心到把这样小的孩子埋起来，差点闷死。

她的丈夫是个警察，被一个小混混给捅死了——这一天离她捡到盖勒特正好两个月，所以她坚信盖勒特是上帝送给她的，因为她那阵子整日以泪洗面，简直要溺死在孤单当中。

“我小时候，只要想吃肉酱意粉，妈妈就会做给我吃。”等这几个字眼儿脱口而出，盖勒特才察觉到自己说了怎样的话语。

他被捡到时，襁褓里还掖了一枚镶钻石的铂金胸针，背面刻了两个小小的字母，“G.G.”。养母一直把它好好收藏起来，万一盖勒特的亲生父母找来了呢。

养母不会戴着这枚胸针出门，就连跟学生们拍毕业照时也不会戴，按她的话说，“这终归不是自己的东西，心里不好受。”

于是，在顺利升入大学以后，盖勒特去给中学生当数学家教，兼职轮胎推销员，攒够钱找人给养母做了个看上去几乎一样的胸针，尽管他买不起铂金与钻石，用的是白银跟氧化锆。这样一来，她就可以戴着漂亮的胸针去跟孩子们拍毕业照了。

接下来发生了怎样的事，盖勒特很久以后才知道详细情况。一言蔽之，有一些记得什么的人在谈生意，不小心看到了路过的小学老师戴着那枚胸针，于是尾随潜入，在杀掉那个一问三不知的小学老师以后，丧气地发现胸针是个赝品。

盖勒特也清楚地记得，他曾经亲眼看到养母端端正正戴上的白银胸针，不晓得被谁从衣服上拽掉了，屋里屋外都找不到它。然而本地警方并没有把这当回事，匆匆以意外事故结案。

而他只能依靠自己的力量调查真相。他从床下的暗格里取出真正的铂金胸针攥在手中，掌心被刺破流血。

盖勒特抬头，眼眶有些发红，他盯着邓布利多的眼睛，淡淡地吐出几个词汇：

“你呢？”

“我对你们说过，赌博并不是精明的消遣方式，”邓布利多的话语异常平静，“我食言了。”

邓布利多自然是要摆出事先准备好的说辞，“回忆”到激动处，免不了作出濒临崩溃的神情。这些他已经事先演练过好多遍，他自信演得很像，不过，演得越像，他对盖勒特就越愧疚。说到自己越狱以后，就统统是真话了，只不过隐去了卧底这一层，至于他怎么样给爱尔兰黑帮做事，怎么样加入纽蒙迦德，一股脑儿说出来，千言万语归成一个词，身不由己。这般讲述也给他带来若有若无的不安，几乎可以说是突如其来的疑虑，这样的故事是可以被人为捏造的，那么究竟什么才是真实。

盖勒特认真听着邓布利多的讲述，眼见邓布利多捶胸顿足，眼见邓布利多一边叹息一边伸手看样子是想抚摸他的头发。他拽住邓布利多的手腕，没有推回去，而是突然吻上了对方的手背。这一举动果然让邓布利多不再那么紧张，在邓布利多心里，这似乎是一种关于原谅的暗示。

事到如今，他还是没有完全打消对邓布利多的怀疑。邓布利多会染上赌瘾又混迹黑道吗，他内心在呼喊着，还是不愿意相信。

（未完待续）


	7. Chapter 7

第七章：  
台灯发出昏黄的光亮，邓布利多从床上爬起，身边躺着的盖勒特还没醒，嘟囔出几个含糊的单词。他赤脚踩上地毯，身上只是潦草地披了一件衬衫，后颈处露出几个牙印。  
挂钟上的时间显示出他方才没睡多久。现在，盖勒特又回到他身边了，那是他的盖勒特，那些触感与呼吸是真实的，不是在梦里。一股满足的快乐在他的内心升腾，使他暂时忘记了以后可能到来的任何麻烦。  
邓布利多揉揉凌乱的头发，把润滑剂瓶子拧好，拉开抽屉，找到烟盒，烟盒旁边放了一把手枪跟一本杂志，他下意识地缩了一下手，又抽出一支烟点燃，一点火星在昏暗的室内分外扎眼。他不能让盖勒特去找警察，盖勒特跟他坦白了，坦白自己手里现在有几条人命，那件案子不是特别难，盖勒特又是最优秀的学生，完全可以独立调查出真相，然后复仇。他的确相信审判，但是他不愿意看到盖勒特被审判，多么悲哀，当地负责这件案子的人失职了，甚至跟帮派沆瀣一气，毁掉了盖勒特的整个前程。  
邓布利多愣愣看着袅袅的烟气，终于下决心将它按熄在烟灰缸里。这时他才注意到，某些黏腻的液体正沿着他的大腿往下流淌，他摇摇头，不知说了些什么，打着哈欠往浴室走去。  
还没等走到楼梯，他就已经清醒了很多，或许这个时候应该来杯咖啡，他最近新买了咖啡机，不过不是搁在这处安全屋，而是在他常去的住处。他不常来这里，浴缸也没怎么用过，可他担心墙壁长霉斑，特意装了防霉浴帘。盖勒特要呆在这里不知多久，所以得好好拾掇拾掇。一旦复仇就没法消停，帮派也要给他们的人复仇，盖勒特经历了多少难熬的日子啊，被人怎样追猎，而这个金发年轻人只能单枪匹马对付黑暗中随时都可能冒出来的冷枪。  
邓布利多走到浴室，摸索着按下开关，顶灯闪了两下，刺眼地亮了起来，他拉开浴帘，站在浴缸外，拧开水龙头，开始调水温。他忽然醒悟过来，之前盖勒特背诵FBI入职誓词，不仅是在为他惋惜，也是在为自己惋惜。  
水流哗哗作响，邓布利多却听到了若有若无的脚步声，他警惕地向后瞥了一眼，慢慢旋上水龙头，揭开马桶水箱盖。最坏的打算是纽蒙迦德的人突然找过来，盖勒特不小心听到了些什么关于私枪的事儿，于是另一拨人——尽管只是喽啰，也加入了对他的追猎。  
邓布利多摸出一个防水布包，掏出里面的左轮手枪，打开保险。  
浴室门被人从外面拉开，走进来的是睡眼惺忪的盖勒特，他身上套着邓布利多的睡袍。他被贴在墙壁上举着枪的邓布利多逗乐了，一下子就来了精神。  
“我这就投降！”他一边轻松地说，一边举起双手跟邓布利多开玩笑。刹那间他感觉，如果自己没有这个计划，同时没有纽蒙迦德的小格林德沃这个身份，真的是被邓布利多在机缘巧合之下救了回来，只是如果而已。  
邓布利多长舒一口气，手脚麻利地把手枪包好放回原位。  
盖勒特径直走过去，双手不老实地放在邓布利多的臀部，先前他印在这里的红痕还没有完全消退。他能察觉到邓布利多的肌肉在突然间的收紧又放松，于是扬起手，结结实实往臀肉上拍了一巴掌。尽管他们之前折腾了好久，邓布利多任由他任性地享用，迎合他，服从他，他的性器被邓布利多的身体艰难吞入，软嫩的穴肉紧紧包裹上来，仿佛不知餍足一般。可他已经好几年没见过邓布利多了，又正是精力旺盛的年纪。  
“盖尔……”邓布利多差点叫出来。  
“疼了？”盖勒特用力揉捏手底下滑腻的肌肤，他的手掌渐渐游移，手指找到那个仍然松软着的穴口，轻轻抚摸，激起邓布利多浑身战栗。  
“这里有没有接纳过别人？”盖勒特若有所思，“记得睡前你跟我说过，纽蒙迦德的那个老头子很器重你，所以我想，是不是因为你任由他操？”  
邓布利多反手握住盖勒特的一只手腕，“别这样。”他的语气有些不悦，“我没有。”  
“没有吗？”盖勒特说完，俯身吻向邓布利多的侧颈，邓布利多能听到他呼出的气息越来越粗重。  
“你不该想……”邓布利多的话还没说完，穴口就被一根手指刺入，他想说的最后一个单词是简单的“这样”，差点彻底化作呻吟，勉强压回嗓子眼。他的手松开盖勒特的手腕，又被对方牵住，隔着薄薄的睡袍触及对方火热的性器。  
邓布利多顺势趴在洗手台上，他告诉自己要放松，看上去盖勒特挺喜欢这样。盖勒特的性器在他的穴口磨蹭着，那种奇妙的感觉又不由自主地回到了他的脑海，他又开始渴望，渴望那根粗长的东西进入他，填满他，一遍遍碾过他的敏感点。  
“不会喂不饱你的。”盖勒特咬牙切齿地说，他按住邓布利多的臀瓣，缓缓挺进，这次比上次进入容易很多，邓布利多没有喊疼，而是发出兴奋的喘息。这让盖勒特很是满意，他的动作开始粗暴起来。邓布利多在慌乱之中捞了一块毛巾咬住，把即将溢出的呻吟堵在喉咙里，他简直要发狂。  
邓布利多不会真想加入黑帮生意的，盖勒特的直觉告诉他，眼下当然没有任何证据能证明他的直觉，好在这诱人的身躯又回到了他的怀里，他有的是时间。他的动作愈发剧烈，两人粗重的呼吸掺和在一起。邓布利多的双腿在颤抖，他即将在盖勒特用力的顶弄中攀上顶点，就像从前那样，他趴在办公桌上，将自己毫无保留地奉献给盖勒特，一瞬间世界变得很小很小，只剩眼前的欢愉。  
邓布利多在刺眼的阳光下醒来，就在他重新穿好衣服的时候，盖勒特走进卧室，贴心地将三明治递给他。他咽下嘴里的食物，嘱咐盖勒特，他得回去一趟，盖勒特要留在这里，抽屉里有枪，地下室有可以藏身的地方。  
黑帮有时候会利用报纸与杂志传递信息，将信息以某种密文编写，登在特定的广告栏或寻人启事栏或者一些花边栏目，能读懂的所谓“自己人”自然会懂。  
譬如邓布利多手里的这张晨报，不起眼的角落里有一则这样的消息，“‘清晨’小姐，大学在读，热爱烹饪，喜欢雪莉酒的味道，欲觅得良配。”  
是海洛因，存量不多，要“教授”负责，地点在郊外的某处酒吧，他记得那里。  
邓布利多要了一杯雪莉酒，时间因为脑海中的思量而变得漫长，他隐隐约约觉得有什么不对，但是一时间却想不起来。  
没想到，这次来的还是格林德沃，格林德沃并不是个事必躬亲的人。邓布利多让自己千万不要紧张，格林德沃又没说来干什么，所以必须得保持镇定，搁心里思索应变措施。  
他得先站起来，跟格林德沃打个招呼。  
“顺道来看看‘教授’怎么样，”格林德沃示意邓布利多坐下，“我听说，你私底下藏了一个‘男孩’。”  
邓布利多适当地放松语气，“一些个人癖好罢了，总比街上找来的干净。” 他的心提到了嗓子眼，为什么格林德沃这么快就知道了他的事，昨天他明明仔细确认过没有人或者车辆跟踪。  
“你真是兴趣广泛，”格林德沃笑了笑，“放心，我不会对你这种人有偏见。” 这句话让邓布利多放心一半，看样子格林德沃只是来敲打敲打他。  
“他是听到了点不该听的，不过都是小事……就当我还你人情好了。”格林德沃摊手，“我也来一杯雪莉酒。”  
“我这就去拿。”邓布利多识趣地起身走向吧台，格林德沃的目光落在对方挺翘的臀部，他想起半个月前跟盖勒特的对话：  
“你不仅仅是他的学生吧。”  
“是的，他很美。”  
（未完待续）


	8. Chapter 8

第八章：

格林德沃抄起酒杯，冲着邓布利多示意，邓布利多回过神来，跟对方碰了碰杯。

他的确心不在焉，如果不是这样的话，怎么会让首领提醒自己碰杯。邓布利多一向引以为傲的冷静，在与盖勒特重逢以后，开始出现渐渐淡化的趋向，事情在朝着他无法预料到的地方发展，而他无力控制。他总是在担心盖勒特，就算方才格林德沃跟他许诺不会让手下伤害盖勒特，他内心的不安也没有完全消退，他只是跟盖勒特重逢不到两天而已，可他的担忧却像盖勒特要去中东参加雇佣兵，为期一年。

他瞥一眼窗外，阳光已经比他开车来时淡了很多，铅灰色的阴云渐渐自北边笨拙地移动过来，大有布满整个天空的势头。

据说格林德沃会轻易杀掉向他抛去不敬的眼神的人，不过，他对邓布利多的走神却表现得格外宽容，他的目光在邓布利多身上游移，又细细打量对方的脖颈，然后是脸颊，据说红发的人总是有稍微圆润一些的脸颊，还据说红发的人对疼痛更为敏感。邓布利多是蓄须的，上次见到时，这位“教授”的胡须修剪得格外整齐，而这次没有。

此时邓布利多在琢磨些什么，他觉得格林德沃额外开恩，允许他留下盖勒特，不仅是一种拉拢，还有别的含义，也就是说，从此以后他就有把柄在格林德沃手里了，就必须得好好为格林德沃做事，不得吃里扒外，否则盖勒特就有危险。他故作局促地说，“我会看好那个‘男孩’，不让他惹出什么事端。我知道这并不是什么体面的癖好，我也怕他是什么人故意送来的。”

邓布利多的话语里“什么人故意送来的”，指的是“万一是条子的诱饵”这层含义，以及第二种可能，“假设是汤姆·里德尔那边派来的人”。他说出这句话的目的，是在作为纽蒙迦德的一员的情况下，如何妥善地给格林德沃表忠心。与盖勒特重逢的狂喜，让他暂时忽略了第三种可能，其实也就是这场巧遇的真相——盖勒特可以说是被格林德沃派来的。

然而格林德沃并非这样理解，他在疑虑邓布利多究竟是在以常规方式表忠心，还是有点隐隐约约猜测到自己的意图，亦或者两方面都存在。可是这又有什么可担心的，他笃定自己不会因为这件事有任何损失，他才不是什么工作狂，抽抽空，陪陪眼前这位美丽的教授——事实上他非常愿意早二十年认识对方，还得捎带上自己的儿子，三个人玩一场游戏，这点时间他还是有的。除了游戏还有别的用处，格林德沃正忙着对新入职的手下青睐有加，小格林德沃不在他身边，有什么事比这样的情况更能让组织里真正的内鬼搞一搞小动作呢。他望望窗外，阴沉沉的乌云遮住了太阳，稀薄的阳光勉强穿透乌云，落在路边的行道树上，投下微弱的阴影。

至于邓布利多那边，果不其然，他的一席话让格林德沃轻轻用手指关节敲了敲桌子，“我挑明了说，你是得干点大事的人，我们总得对付美国政府的那堆走狗，这里很少有你这种对他们那套流程规章那么熟悉的，你也不必多心。”

既然格林德沃这样说，那么就意味着，在他眼里邓布利多的用处主要就是负责来规避FBI可能给纽蒙迦德带来的风险，比如说在大额军火或者药物交易的时候对付FBI的搜查与追捕。并不是说没有别人在明面上“投诚”纽蒙迦德，而这种人一般是刚刚入职不久甚至还没毕业，因为酗酒或者其他小错误混不下去，才一个猛子扎进黑帮这滩烂泥，很少有邓布利多这种在FBI工作十几年又走投无路只能混进黑帮的。

当然，并不是说黑帮就这点本事，能在美国东海岸拉起一个犯罪帝国，暗地里做的手脚得多多益善，州议会里有利益瓜葛的政客、或者警方那边的“自己人”自然必不可少。他们明面上还是市民们的老朋友，背地里收了纽蒙迦德一箱箱的钞票，忙不迭地睁一只眼闭一只眼，在某些事上偷偷摸摸开绿灯，对记者的询问敷衍而过，否定不明所以的手下对调查程序的申请，以及别的无伤大雅的小花招。这种“联盟”关系是松散的，参议员是一群比黑帮更不靠谱的家伙，他们随时有可能为了自保，把“盟友”一脚踢开，将自己摘得一干二净。

在与格林德沃接下来的谈话中，邓布利多得知了又一场军火交易，这些消息他要牢牢记住，一并汇报给特别行动组。另外，他至今还是没有得到任何关于小格林德沃的消息，据特别行动组所掌握的情报，小格林德沃早该回到纽蒙迦德总部了，可是一直都没有相关讯息流出——FBI怀疑他可能遭到了袭击，比如说汤姆·里德尔授意的袭击。

两人没有逗留过多时间，一杯酒喝完就离开了事，邓布利多愈发心事重重，才几个小时没见到盖勒特，就让他觉得又过去了好几年似的。

当他走到门口的时候，天空中已经淅淅沥沥落下细雨。

邓布利多在门口红色的垫子上踯躅，没注意到身边忽然站了格林德沃，他还未来得及说什么，格林德沃就将手里拿的一支玫瑰稳稳当当插进了他胸前的衣兜。

门口有个花篮，装着几束被仔仔细细修剪掉所有尖刺的玫瑰，花瓣一样浓浓的红色，叶片一样深深的绿色，开得正热烈。

邓布利多拘谨地道谢。

“待会儿发动车子的时候我要把它拿出来”，这是他脑海里的第一个念头。他举起手里的晨报遮雨，往停车场跑去。

格林德沃没有阻拦他。

门边站着的服务生从伞篓中抽出一把伞来，正想对刚才出门的红发先生喊出“先生，我们这里提供雨伞！”，却瞅见几个西装革履的男人，一个个撑起雨伞，小跑几步，追赶上那位红发先生。

密集的冷雨被雨伞阻隔，邓布利多看到赶来的是格林德沃的手下，轻轻“哦”了一声，也没有太吃惊。他腾出一只手在胸前摸了摸那朵玫瑰，花瓣如同丝绒一般，他差点没有当场拿出来它。

当他坐在车里，踩下离合、转动钥匙的时候，除了留在车里的烟味，他还嗅到了玫瑰的一丝丝香气。

忽然他不想这么快就把玫瑰拿出来，放在仪表台上。

玫瑰放在仪表台上会很稳当。回去再拿也好。玫瑰的香气，与车用空气清新剂的气味是不同的。

天色愈发昏暗，雨水密密地浇下来，在灰色的坚硬地面上砸出水泡。他打开雨刷，驶出停车场，轧过湿漉漉的马路，往两个街区外驶去，中途下来一趟为了买烟。

穿淡粉色连衣裙，脸上有雀斑的年轻女店员递了烟盒给他，好奇地看着他衣兜里的玫瑰，

“一定是您的恋人送的！”

“不，完全不是。”邓布利多慌忙辩解，他伸手捏住花枝往外抽，却不小心碰落了一片花瓣。

一个古怪的念头萦绕在邓布利多的内心，格林德沃拿出这支玫瑰的时候，手指似乎也是触碰在这个位置。

于是，他缩回手，不再碰它了。

（未完待续）


	9. Chapter 9

第九章：  
他还得去趟超市，邓布利多想，既然有了格林德沃的允诺，他不必对盖勒特的存在藏着掖着，而是可以放心地收拾自己跟盖勒特的住处，是的，他们两个的家。哪怕两人同床共枕不过一天时间，也给他重新又有了一个家的实感。他可以把现在的住处捯饬得尽量像以前的房子，他怀念自己以前住的房子，两层的独栋，带个地下室，厨房里有个大烤箱，家具不算新但是舒服，红色的鹦鹉“福克斯”——它是个会偷意面吃的小坏蛋，休息日他会起个大早修剪草坪，附近兼职送牛奶的学生把瓶子放在门口。  
他曾经想过自己跟盖勒特在那栋房子里生活，荒唐的念头，邻里的闲言碎语会让他们受不了，他们或许会搬到别的地方，谁都不认识他们。还得等多少年，当他跟盖勒特以一个吻作为道别的时候，路过的旁人才不会对他们投去诧异的目光。  
他来到超市，没有拿出那支玫瑰，也没有人注意到他，现在是下班时间，超市里挤满了忙忙碌碌一副倦容的上班族，以及在生鲜折扣区叽叽喳喳的主妇。邓布利多推着购物车，缓慢地移动，他转到糖果区，拿了一袋柠檬雪宝，事实上他在另一个住处还有一些，就是他不愿意再过去一趟只为拿这点东西。然后路过酱料区，仔细挑挑拣拣，盖勒特说过，养母做的肉酱意面，希望邓布利多做的不会太难吃。等到付款的时候，他的购物车里已经有柠檬雪宝、两打鸡蛋、一听糖水桃子、网兜里的番茄、家庭装的意面、碎牛肉与酱料、一提卷纸，还有新的浴帘，他更加感觉自己又回到了从前的身份，一个中年上班族，下班以后捎带东西回家。  
邓布利多到达的时候，雨已经停了，街边的路灯亮起来，灯光照在路面上的积水上晕开，旁边那栋房子也有辆老款的白色雪佛兰驶入车道，若在往常，邓布利多并不会把这当回事，但是事到如今身份不同，他自然会对此增添一点警惕。他利索地倒车入库，打开后备箱，抱起购物袋。  
他差点碰到了衣兜里的玫瑰，就算方才在超市里，在拥挤的人群中，他也小心保护这朵花不遭到任何挤压。他开始回忆格林德沃的某些表情动作，这竟然意外地让他想到盖勒特，一个是纽蒙迦德的首领，犯罪帝国的缔造者，另一个是他的学生，想成为FBI却蒙冤落难的青年，怎么可能有什么联系呢，无端联想实在要不得。  
楼下客厅的灯亮着，电视应该也开了。想不到盖勒特居然这么大大咧咧，毫无顾忌地给人显示出这栋房子里有人的迹象，虽然邓布利多知道危险暂时解除，但是盖勒特完全不该知道。  
他敲敲门，想好了跟盖勒特说说这件事，这么冒失完全不符合盖勒特一贯的风格。  
迎面而来的是一束深红色的玫瑰。盖勒特手脚麻利地接过邓布利多怀里的购物袋，将花束递到对方手中。  
“阿尔，”盖勒特凑近邓布利多耳边，“我真的很想你。”  
“这是……你出门买的？”邓布利多带上门，吃力地说，“你不知道？这不安全。”  
他暗地里嗔怪自己破坏气氛，明明可以待会儿再说的，他是太担心盖勒特了才会这样，但是，就不能晚几分钟说吗。  
眼看盖勒特的笑容僵在脸上。邓布利多这回是真的开始局促，既想将花束放回玄关处的矮凳，又看着盖勒特不知道该说什么好，只得腾出一只手去脱外套，他的手指总是摸不到纽扣。  
过了几秒钟，盖勒特换了一副嬉皮笑脸的表情，喊道：“我偷用了你留下的钱，不要把我沉入海里！”  
邓布利多的第一反应是，大西洋城的海岸线很长，对于黑帮来说，把“废弃物”沉入大海，是一种绝佳的处理方式，而后他才意识到，盖勒特这是在跟自己开玩笑化解尴尬。  
而后，盖勒特的注意力完全被邓布利多衣兜里的玫瑰吸引住了，“这是从哪儿来的？”他好奇地问。  
“是我从酒店花篮里抽了一朵。”邓布利多的舌头没有打结，语速流利，他着重强调了，是自己做的，并没有其他人像盖勒特一样递给他玫瑰，这不算什么欲盖弥彰，很轻易，撒个小谎就能解决。今天他两次收到了玫瑰，一次来自格林德沃，另一次是盖勒特，为什么他又想起了格林德沃，又是忍不住拿盖勒特的表情与小动作来对比格林德沃，他尽管是个卧底也需要休息与私人空间，不要时时刻刻都去想某个犯罪头子。  
对于擅自出门的事儿，盖勒特还是解释了几句，他只是出去一小会儿，反复强调只是一小会儿，他的玫瑰是在不远处的花店买的，没有问题。这段对话，以邓布利多拍拍肩膀安慰他，跟他说已经安全了，于是他爆发出剧烈的笑声作为结束，邓布利多一直绷紧的神经也突然放松，同样跟着仰头大笑。在邓布利多为了喘喘气将领口解开的时候，盖勒特的笑声骤然停止，问出了这样的话：  
“是你之前提过的，纽蒙迦德的那个老头子？”  
是的，白天时格林德沃在话语间要邓布利多“不必多心”，言下之意是会保证盖勒特的安全，盖勒特也将作为纽蒙迦德用来牵制邓布利多的一个重要因素。  
盖勒特流露出某种不怀好意的刻意眼神，“你没有给他别的好处吧。”  
“别总是往这里想，我救过他，也不算是救……而且，我毕竟当过FBI，在一些事上有用。”邓布利多系上领口。  
“原来你还记得你曾经是FBI！”。  
气氛再次开始不对劲，电视上的歌声在邓布利多耳边被无限放大。  
邓布利多低下了头，“我去煮晚餐，我买了碎牛肉跟酱汁，”他避开盖勒特的目光，往厨房走去，路过电视时随手拨一下旋钮，调小了声音， “还有意面。”  
他起先只听到自己的脚步声，而后加入了拖拉椅子的声音，当他打开厨房灯的时候，盖勒特也跟了过来，“你的购物袋……我想，我只是一时无法接受。”  
盖勒特的另一只手里抱着那束玫瑰，他的额头上落了一缕碎发，“谢谢你，还记得肉酱意面。”  
（未完待续）


	10. Chapter 10

第十章：  
盖勒特绕到邓布利多身前，轻巧地抽出了那支玫瑰，将它放在鼻尖嗅了嗅，随意塞进自己怀抱的玫瑰花束里。  
邓布利多甚至还没来得及阻拦，他听见盖勒特说，“可是你连外套都还没脱。”  
他接过花束与购物袋，花束被他放在操作台上，操作台上还有一个陌生的蛋糕盒子，必定也是跟玫瑰花束一样的来历。购物袋则扔在地面，里面还有装酱汁的玻璃瓶，所以不要用力过猛。却没想到盖勒特得寸进尺，借机凑得更近，一颗颗解开邓布利多的纽扣。  
没多久，邓布利多的外套就被搭在椅背上了，这让盖勒特不得不注意到对方饱满的胸脯，他开始想象，在蓝色的衬衣布料底下，两颗粉红色的乳头是不是已经挺立了起来。他急不可耐地往邓布利多的胸前抓了一把，隔着布料，软肉从他指缝间挤过。  
“你不想吃意面了？”绯红浮上邓布利多的脸颊，他略微后仰，躲过了盖勒特再次伸出的手，自己的双手却向后揉上臀部，将整个前胸都留给盖勒特。  
盖勒特满意地上前，他的舌尖灵巧地撬开邓布利多的唇齿，两只手开始不住地揉捏邓布利多的胸部。他起先还在享受布料之下的柔软，后来索性扯掉碍事的纽扣，探入手掌，指腹流连于滑腻的肌肤，他的鼻息扑在邓布利多脸上，眼神也蒙上了情欲的薄雾。  
盖勒特终于恋恋不舍地离开了邓布利多甜美的唇舌，他灵巧的舌头一路向下，舔着邓布利多的脖颈，又轻轻咬一咬喉结，吻了吻锁骨之后，停留在左侧乳头不住吮吸，舌尖卷起，轻轻戳向乳尖。  
邓布利多胸前的衣服被撕破了大半，倚在操作台上大口喘息，他低头，看到盖勒特金发的脑袋移动到了右侧，自己左侧粉红色的乳尖沾上了亮晶晶的唾液，显得更加柔嫩可口。  
盖勒特摸索着打开身边的蛋糕盒子，随手挖了一坨奶油，胡乱抹在邓布利多胸前，“你可真是香甜。”他只说了这一句，就埋首于舔舐奶油的进程中。  
“盖尔，哦，盖尔！”在眼前的景象与盖勒特的动作的双重刺激下，邓布利多简直快要尖叫出来，他的腰压得更低了，脚后跟在地板上一前一后地踢踏。  
盖勒特的嘴角还挂着奶油，他在尝够乳尖的滋味以后继续向下，直接吻到小腹，邓布利多的衬衣早就被撕扯成了布条，下一个遭殃的是裤子。  
当盖勒特埋首吮吸邓布利多立起的性器的时候。浑身衣服都被撕破，还完好无损地穿着鞋袜，这样的邓布利多比一丝不挂更为诱人，然而诱人归诱人，盖勒特眼下只会考虑扯掉那些碍事的布片，让邓布利多从布料的束缚中解放出来，光溜溜的臀部被操作台的棱角咯出红色的印痕。  
盖勒特的衣服只是有点凌乱，而邓布利多未着片缕——当然要把鞋袜排除在外，这样的场景似乎也暗示了两人在这段关系上的主动权，当看到不锈钢柜门上映出自己白皙的身躯时，邓布利多的脸红得跟熟透的番茄有得一拼，然而盖勒特的唇舌很快就从他的身下离开了。  
“穿上这个……”金发青年从抽屉里掏出而不是从挂钩上拿下一件叠得整整齐齐的，崭新的布面围裙，不忘用另一只手摩挲眼前红发美人的性器。  
邓布利多顺从地低头，盖勒特扯过围裙长长的系带，绕了一圈，给他在小腹打了个精致的结。现在他前面的诱人部位都被遮住，反倒突出了光滑的背脊、腰窝、还有肉感的臀部。盖勒特捞起邓布利多丰满的大腿内侧，将对方的一条腿搁在操作台上，让其保持单腿站立的姿势，这样一来，对方臀丘之间的隐秘入口就更加清晰地暴露于盖勒特眼前了。  
盖勒特还是得捞一把奶油，抹在邓布利多的穴口，穴口的刺激让邓布利多差点站不住，幸好盖勒特托住他的臀，让他整个儿跌进对方怀里。  
邓布利多感觉到盖勒特火热而硬挺的性器在摩擦他的臀部，两个人都很兴奋，可是不能让邓布利多受伤。于是盖勒特抱起邓布利多，让他呈两腿大开的姿势坐上操作台。  
穴口的褶皱被盖勒特灵活的舌尖触及，带来无法言说的快感，在欲望的深海中溺水的邓布利多，意乱情迷地揪住了盖勒特的头发，那条舌头刺入他的穴口，在与柔软的内壁纠缠。  
邓布利多很快就发出哀求，想要盖勒特给他更多。盖勒特知道对方已经变成了“可容纳的”存在，他抽出舌头，调整一下姿势，抱住邓布利多的腰肢，在性器进入的同时跟邓布利多接吻。  
邓布利多在盖勒特的嘴里尝到了奶油的香甜，他知道这里面也掺杂了自己身体的味道，他的两条腿盘在盖勒特腰间，讨好般地收缩穴肉，将对方的性器咬得更紧，差点让盖勒特在头一次深深埋入时就缴械投降。  
年轻人总是精力充沛，盖勒特也不例外，他用力地在邓布利多身体里面冲刺，每次撞到敏感点，都会换来对方一声甜腻的呻吟，这对他来说是很大的鼓舞。在盖勒特剧烈的动作下，邓布利多仿佛冰淇淋融化一般，连胳膊都软得撑不住上半身，又给了两个人肌肤紧紧贴近的绝佳机会。  
盖勒特当然也不忘掀起围裙抚摸邓布利多渗出前液的性器顶端，他的耳边充斥着邓布利多以及自己的喘息，快感几乎要逼疯他。  
“哦，我不行……”，邓布利多发出口齿不清的高亢吟叫，还未等句子说完就发泄在盖勒特的手里，高潮之后的穴肉出奇得紧致，接下来的几下抽插就让盖勒特耳边嗡嗡作响，他快到了。  
他赶着在临界点的时候拔出，统统射在邓布利多圆润的臀部上，有一两滴还溅在了臀缝里，这是他的爱好，就像从前一样。  
两人最终还是吃到了肉酱意面，邓布利多本想去穿条睡裤，却被盖勒特制止，后来他坐在餐厅里也是直接让敏感的臀肉接触到冰凉的椅面，“我会清洗椅子的。”盖勒特安慰他。  
（未完待续）


End file.
